kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Wade
- 12 est. | build = Short, round and chubby | hair = Black, short, indicated curls | eyes = Black | skin = Dark Brown | nationality = American | hometown= Middleton | profession = Computer Genius, Inventor, Hero | affiliations = Team Possible | relatives = Mrs. Load (mother) Mr. Load (father) | friends = Ron Stoppable Kim Possible | loveinterests = Monique (season 4) Olivia (season 4) | pets = | nemesis = | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Tahj Mowry }} Wade is Kim and Ron's Communication Guru. He is 10 years old(at the start of the series) yet already has graduated high school and college. He created the Kimmunicator and other gadgets which has provided Kim with the tools needed to fight her foes. Though Wade is on the large side, his brain is even bigger. He rarely leaves the house and has only been seen in person twice prior to season 4. Appearance Wade is short and overweight. Clothing Wade is almost always shown wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Personality Wade is inquisitive and curious. Biography Backstory Season 1 Season 2 In Virtu-Ron, you did see a Cyber-Wade, in the game Everlot, after someone had managed to put an immersion cap on Ron's head, and the only way to be able to rescue Ron was to win the game. Ron was a noob at this game, but Wade was not. His cyber self was a wizard. His cyber self appeared in the game, but he did stay in his room in this episode. In Sitch In Time: Future, Wade, 20 years in the future, you finally saw in person, and he was a giant. "I hit a growth spurt," he claimed. He was in charge of the rebellion against "the Supreme One." He is finally seen in person. Any other times, where he might be seen, it is either a Holowade, as in Monkey Fist Strikes, or a Wadebot, as in Blush and Overdue. Overdue was a season 3 episode, while Blush was a season 2 episode, and Monkey Fist Strikes was a season 1 episode. For the first two seasons, and most of the third season, Wade is never seen outside of his room, until the episode "Team Impossible," after Team Impossible overloaded his computer system with a power spike, he personally arrived on scene, and vented on the three members of the team Season 3 & 4 In the fourth season, Wade ventured out of his room to give Kim new inventions, and on at least one occasion, to return Kim's battle suit to her, after repairs, and upgrades were made to it. A running gag throughout the series is that Wade has secretly placed a tracking microchip on Ron, although he tries to avoid answering when questioned about this. Abilities Wade is a ten-year-old genius in the beginning, (but twelve in the final season), who runs Kim Possible's website, supplies her with her various gadgets, gives Kim her missions through her "Kimmunicator", and arranges transportation for her. He's even gone on missions with Kim on rare occasions. He often relays information to her, searches for information for her, and performs programming feats. Wade contacts Ron and Kim to provide them with their various missions, as well as sending them assorted gadgets and information. Despite being a genius, Wade was only ever seen in person for the first time during the group's confrontation with Team Impossible when angry at the team in question for sending a virus that had shut down his system, although following this meeting he proceeded to maintain more regular personal contact with Kim and Ron. Wade's hacking talents are regularly put to good use, as firewall defenses like Drakken's can only keep him from getting into the deepest things ("Crush"), and he's able to tap into Global Justice Spy Satelites when need be ("A Sitch in Time"), and was even able to "hack into the unknown" to find out about Yamanouchi. Few things have been recorded to be able to withstand his hacking, the lab in which the Centurion Project was developed being one of them ("October 31st"). Wade is also an inventor, sometimes bordering on becoming a mad scientist himself. Among his more mundane devices includes Kim's iconic grappling hook, laser lipstick, and a compact mirror capable of deflecting energy weapons. On the higher end of the spectrum, Kim's battle suit ("So the Drama" ) and a love ray ("The Cupid Effect"). Regardless of what scale, Wade's inventions are reliable and only break when damaged or improperly used by the user. Wade is a very talented child, as he interlinked with the whole world in his very own room at home and created several small gadgets for Kim and Ron. He likes technology and prefers to solve things the technical way. As already established, his hacking has few obstacles that he can't beat and anything to do with technology is something Wade can generally get into and deal with. However, in the field he's shown to be less than useful as he's had at least one friendly fire incident with a stun device ("Odds Man In") that resulted in him and Kim being captured. Nonetheless, he can ride horses ("Cap'n Drakken") and his gadgetry talents are useful in a support role on the team when in the field ("Homecoming Upset"). Equipment * Advanced computer system Relationships Family Wade's mother (unnamed on air) appears to be African-American. Only she has rarely appeared on the show, but his father is clearly mentioned as being around. They both seem unconcerned with their son's way of spending all his time, and his mother seems to really enjoy Wade's inventions and cleverness. He supposedly also has a great grand-uncle, who appeared in "Rewriting History" and was a photographer 100 years ago, though he may or may not had such a job due to the episode being a dream sequence. In Season 4, it is mentioned that Wade's father (named "Lontaine") is often absent, and that his wife resents him for it; however, the flowers he supposedly sent her for Valentine's Day (it was actually the Seniors in order to gain access to Wade's computer) may have eased the tension between them ("The Cupid Effect"). Nothing else has been said on the rest of his family. Wade's parents may have realized that their son spending all his time in his room was not actually healthy for him. They took the family away to a secluded island, "where NO TECHNOLOGY is allowed for a vacation." As Wade put it, "They think I'm too wired." Unfortunately, for Kim and Ron this happened when they needed rides to and from Greece because they forgot Rufus after a mission to capture Camille LeonChasing Rufus. Friends He's a good friend to the protagonist, Kim and her sidekick, Ron. He once felt attracted by Monique in "The Cupid Effect", but after the events went astray, they ended up as good friends and he found someone with the brain-size in his range, named Olivia. Otherwise he seems to have a friendly relationship with the rest of the Possible family, as evidence by him knowing them and having semi-regular contact with the Tweebs by Kim's Senior Year ("Trading Faces") Love Interest * Monique (season 4) * Olivia (season 4) One episode, he develops a crush on Monique after seeing her in person for the first time, leading him to create a love ray and try to force her to be his girlfriend.In the end, he learns his lesson and quickly recovers from his minor heartbreak as he gets a crush on a genius girl named Olivia sitting in Bueno Nacho, but it was clear that this didn't work out, as she had created a love ray herself, much to Wade's chagrin. Enemies His enemies include all villains Kim ever faces, though he is never actively involved into the fights except with Team Impossible, and even then all he did was activate their own McHenry Laser Grid on them. He has helped Kim, when he acted as her sidekick, because Ron was staying in his panic room. They were captured by Dr. Drakken, when he accidentally stunned Kim. This required Ron to leave the panic room to help rescue them and to help stop Dr. Drakken from creatng another ice age. He also became personally involved in the Cupid Effect, when the Seniors wanted to use his own cupid ray to make all females fall in love wth Junior. He also accompanied Kim and Ron in Homecoming Upset, esp. when Ron was stuck with Homecoming King duties, as well as trying to find Bonnie "a new hottie," with no success. Junior was again the reason for this. Alternate Versions * Older Wade from A Sitch in Time * Cyber Wade in Virtu-Ron * HoloWade in Monkey Fist Strikes * Wadebot in Blush * Wadebot 2.0 in Overdue. Quotes * "This may take a while." "Trust me on this, Wade's got the world wired." - Ron Stoppable Gallery Wade.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-08h38m56s92.png Kim and Wade at Drakken's lair.png Monique Kisses Wade.jpg Wade on Lilo and Stitch.png Snapshot 26 (9-8-2012 5-26 PM).png Snapshot 24 (9-8-2012 5-25 PM).png Snapshot 18 (9-8-2012 5-24 PM).png 260239.jpg Snapshot 72 (9-8-2012 7-28 PM).png Bueno Nacho SC 003.png Snapshot 62 (9-9-2012 6-55 PM).png Snapshot 59 (9-9-2012 6-53 PM).png Snapshot 58 (9-9-2012 6-53 PM).png Snapshot 77 (9-9-2012 7-10 PM).png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h20m31s236.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h23m44s111.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h20m17s81.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h36m30s193.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h19m42s252.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h08m09s229.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h08m29s160.png Trivia Behind the Scenes Voiced By Wade is voiced by Tahj Mowry in all four seasons. Episode Appearances Appearances in Other Media * Shows ** Wade was a guest star on the Lilo & Stitch episode "Rufus". * Video Games ** Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist ** Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise ** Kim Possible 3: Team Possible ** Kim Possible: Global Gemini ** Kim Possible: Kimmunicator ** Kim Possible: What's the Switch? References Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Galleries Category:Characters